An Unexpected Arrival
by x-r-o-b-i-n-x
Summary: Don needs help and the only person who can help him is in the UK....or is he....
1. He Returns

I own nothing

Don needs help and the only person who can help him is in Australia...or is he...

* * *

AN UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL

Don ran his fingers through his hair for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"What time is it?" Megan asked

"It's around eleven o'clock" Don answered gloomily

"ELEVEN O'CLOCK!" Megan exclaimed "OK, I don't care what you think, I'm going home, Don!"

"Yeah, OK, I think we had better all go home and get some sleep"

* * *

Dons P.O.V

Don drove home thinking of the case. _We've been doing this case for almost three months now, we should've had at least one lucky break by now. If only Charlie were here and not at that stupid conference over in the U.N, then we would have some head-way on this case._

Without knowing it Don had driven to Charlie's house which he shared with his dad. The lights were on in the house which was a good sign.

"Dad!" Don called as he took his jacket and hung it on the hook.

"DAD!!" he yelled as he went in to the kitchen expecting to find him in there slaving over the oven. Not finding him there made him worried and he immediately began to think of all the things that might have happened to him.

He noticed the lights were on in the garage and frowned, dad never went in the garage unless…… unless Charlie was in there!

He ran for the garage door and flung it open and there sitting on the desk, usually covered in tests that need marking, was Charlie.

Don ran over to Charlie and gave him a hug that squeezed the air out of him and nearly made him choke.

Don let go of him and held him firmly by the shoulders.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the U.N?" Don asked with a confused look on his face?

"Nope" Charlie answered "the conference finished yesterday."

"Excellent, well there's this case we've been working on lately and we kind of need your help." Don said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sure" Charlie answered "what's it about?"

"Well" said Don "there's been a series of car bombs all over town and we haven't found out anything yet"

"How much data do you have?" Charlie asked

"About three months" Don said

"That should be enough."

"Thanks, you can swing be the office tomorrow and pick the files up" he said running his fingers through his hair once again and yawning.

"I think I'll crash here tonight if that's ok with you and dad, where-ever he is"

"He's on a date with the Caterer."

A small cough came from the door making both men spin around

"Dad" both men said in unison

"Hey dad, can I sleep here tonight?" Don asked hopefully

"Sure" He said, "you can sleep on the couch, I'll go get you a blanket"

"Thanks dad"

* * *

My FIRST fanfic EVER!!!!! read, review and i'll ad another chapter!!!!!


	2. The Bomb

i own nothing

Don needs help and the only person who can help him is in Australia...or is he... chapter 2 is up!

* * *

AN UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL

The Morning after Charlie was driving towards Cal-Sci, as he got out of his car at Cal-Sci he started to smell smoke and he saw a little smoke coming out from under the bonnet of his car. He walked over to the bonnet and heard a faint ticking noise. Charlie ran for his life, he didn't get blown up but still got knocked unconscious by the Blast.

* * *

Amita and Larry were just in-side the doors of Cal-Sci when the bomb went off and they were thrown to the floor by the force of it. When they recovered they ran outside and saw Charlie's car in flames with Charlie unconscious about ten meters away from the car, Amita immediately whipped out her cell-phone and dialed 911 and asking for a fire engine and an ambulance to come to Cal –Sci before ringing Don on his cell.

* * *

Don was in the Conference room with his team when his cell-phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Eppes."

"Don its Amita, a bomb went off in Charlie's car but he just made it out of the car, I've called an Ambulance and a Fire Engine then I decided to call you because you were his brother and…"

"Okay, Amita just calm down I'll be there in five minutes."

Don's team had noticed Don's face pale and when Don hung up Colby was about to ask what was wrong.

"Another car bomb has gone off…… at Cal-Sci" Don said picking up his jacket

"Whose car was it?" Megan asked warily

"Charlie's, come on we have to get over there,"

* * *

When they arrived at Cal-Sci Don immediately leaped out of his car noticing they had beaten the ambulance there he ran over to Charlie, whilst the rest of the team walked over to the car to examine the crime scene and to put up 'Crime Scene' tape.

When Don got to Charlie's side he sat down and held his breath whilst looking for a pulse. When he finally found one he let out a sigh of relief.

Amita was kneeling next to Charlie, face scared and knuckles white, Don noticed her lips moving and when he listened he heard her telling Charlie to be okay and that she loved him, at that point Don put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to live," Don whispered to her as she looked up at him, "and if he doesn't… the person who hurt him is going to pay."

Amita just smiled at him and looked back down at Charlie's face. About a minute later the Ambulance arrived and the ambulance officers bundled Charlie up onto a stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance, then the ambulance left. When Don stood up to go over and inspect the crime scene Amita stayed where she was and continued to stare at the place Charlie had been moments before. Don knelt down next to Amita and put his hand on her shoulder again.

"Why don't you go to the hospital?" Don asked "It would be nice to wake up to a friendly face."

Amita nodded, stood up and walked over to the parking lot were her car was parked, started the engine and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

Read Review and i'll add another chapter soon


	3. The teeth

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Summary: Don needs help and the only person who can help him is in Australia...or is he...

* * *

AN UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL

At the hospital Charlie was immediately taken out of the Ambulance and wheeled in side to the doctors.

* * *

Back at Cal-Sci Don's team had set up the crime scene tape and was looking for clues as to who had done this but all they could find was a piece of metal with a picture of piranha teeth on it which meant that this was Piranha's doing. 

"What's with the Piranha teeth?" Colby asked coming up behind Don and looking over his shoulder at the piece of metal in his hands.

"It's Piranhas signature." Don answered simply "Piranha is a criminal who likes to carry Piranha teeth around and he uses them by soaking them in poison and then using them to bite into his victim's and then leaving them to die a long, slow and painful death," Don explained to him after seeing his confused expression.

"But what does he want with Charlie then?" Colby asked still confused.

"He's using Charlie to get to me, he wants me to pull out of the case."

"But you won't, will you?" Colby asked horrified.

"Not after what happened to Charlie."

"Good."

* * *

At the Hospital Amita was pacing outside Charlie's room waiting for the doctor to come out. 

"How is he?" Amita heard someone say behind her and she spun around to see Alan Eppes standing behind her with a scared expression on his face.

"I don't know, the doctor hasn't come out yet." Amita said. "Don's still at the crime scene looking for clues." She said answering his unasked question.

* * *

At the crime scene Don was trying his best not to jump into his car and drive to the hospital. _You have a job to do! You can't just abandon your team!_ He said to himself in his head for the hundredth time. 

Megan noticed Don's strange behavior and decided to do something about it. So she walked up behind him put her hands firmly on his shoulders and steered him towards his car ignoring his words of protest.

When she opened the door for him and pushed him in the car, he looked up at her and gave her a weak smile but before he could say anything she pointed in the direction of the hospital and walked away.

* * *

At the hospital both Alan and Amita were standing in silence, it had been almost an hour and the doctor hadn't come out yet, they were starting to get scared. Then they heard running footsteps and they turned around just in time to jump out of the way of Don sprinting so fast that he couldn't stop until he came to the end of the corridor and ran straight into it. 

Amita and Alan immediately ran to Don afraid he had been seriously hurt. But when they got to Don they found him sitting there grinning.

"How's Chuck?" He asked getting to his feet

"We don't know how **Charlie** is, the doctor hasn't come out yet." Alan answered putting emphasis on Charlie.

Just then the Doctor walked out of Charlie's room with a blank expression on his face

* * *

Hey, i am so so so so sorry about the late up date but a have soooooooo much homework! 

read review and i'll write some more... hopefully sooner


	4. sorry

Hey it's me!!

I have no ideas for this story so if you guys could please give me some more ideas I will gladly use them and write more chapters!!

Sorry about the delay!!


End file.
